Boys Over Flowers
by KDramAFan4ever
Summary: American Version: Janelle Weed is a impoverished, kind hearted girl and new at Gainor High. When she crosses paths with the rich yet arrogant and rude, Justin Peters, she is forced declare war. But will their hatred for each other last? Please read and review to let me know if you like it. First story.


**Hello everyone and welcome to the American version of BOF/Hana Yori Dango, whatever you want to call it. For this fan fiction, I will be basing it off of all the versions of Hana Yori Dango. By that I mean the anime, the Japanese TV adaption, Boys Over/Before Flowers (Korea TV adaption), Meteor Garden (Taiwanese TV adaption), and Meteor Shower (Chinese TV adaption).**

**Here are a list of my characters in relation with the Japanese/Korean one.**

**Janelle Weed- Makino Tsukushi/Geum JanDi**

**Justin Peters- Domyouji Tsukasa/Gu JunPyo**

**Rylin Hawk- Hanawaza Rui/Yoon JiHoo**

**Spencer Niles- Sojirou Nishikado/So YiJung**

**Aaron Myer- Akira Mimasaka/Song WooBin**

**Sarah Sawyer- is a mixture of Sakurako and Makiko(who only appears in the anime)/Oh MinJi**

**Natasha James- Yuuki Matsouka/Cha GaEul**

**Selena Tomes- Shizuka Todou/Min SeoHyun**

**Andrew Hopkins- Junpei Oribe/Lee HaJae**

**Olivia Gallow- Shigeru Ookawahara/Ha JaeKyung**

**Ariana Peters- Tsubaki Domyouji/Gu JunHee**

**Katherine Peters- Kaede Domyouji/Kang HeeSoo**

**Luke Weed- Janelle/Makino 's brother, in the Korean version he is known as Geum KangSan**

**Janelle/Makino parents will not be mentioned by name.**

* * *

Gainor High is the most elite high school in the country. It's even has a wave system. Usually one applies to the system in kindergarten and then they're all set to attend Gainor Elementary, Gainor Junior High, Gainor High and then Gainor University. The system is for the benefit of the wealthy that attend. Students there can get away with just about anything as long as they get good grades. I don't know how they manage to considering what I've seen.

Unfortunately I now attend Gainor High School as a student. It all started when I saved someone from committing suicide. At the time I didn't know that my actions would be such a big deal. After all, wasn't I doing the right thing? Why should I be punished for my actions? I considered being in this school a punishment. My mother had insisted, screaming her head off about meeting high society people. She was so shameless. The school wasn't even as good as she thought.

I entered the building and slowly, taking in my surroundings. The building was fairly new, having only been built seventy years ago. The walls were covered with a floral print and the floor was a silvery marble. All the classrooms were equipped with high tech equipment and such. I felt it was all too much. This school didn't fit me or my life style. Resigning to the fact I had no choice but to attend classes in this school, I quickly found my locker. Stuffing my lunch in the rectangular space, I made my way towards my first class.

The seats in the school were beyond anything I could imagine. At my old school, students had to sit in crudely carved wooden chairs. It was nothing like the plush cushioned seats I had the pleasure of sitting in now. I started to cheer myself up. My mother had dreamed about me going to this school since I was born, but our family was poor and so her dream was unrealistic. I had thought for so long what it would be like to be in the company of the richest kids in the country.

"You're Janelle, right?" A feminine voice said to her.

I turned around to see a very pretty girl smiling at me. The first thing I wished was that she wasn't fake and instead genuinely nice.

"I'm Sarah Sawyer. I'm really glad you saved Andrew. He was a good kid but he pissed off the wrong people." Sarah said.

I smiled back at her. "Whoever bullied him better watch out for me. No one deserves to be put down the way he was. I'd love to give them a taste of their own medicine."

Sarah's smile vanished and she glanced around her shoulder nervously. No one else had showed up to class yet, so she determined it was safe to talk.

"Look, don't go looking for the people that bullied Andrew. You're new so you don't know how things work around here. Just keep your head down and stay out of other people's business. And whatever you do don't piss off the F4." Sarah whispered.

I had basically understood everything except for the last part. "The what?"

Sarah smirked and leaned back in her chair. "Not the what. The who. The F4 own this school literally. I'll explain later. Just watch out and don't piss off Justin Peters."

The bell rang and almost immediately students started pouring in through the doors. When everyone had settled down, the professor began his lesson. As he began to drone about the use of derivates to find the velocity of a particle traveling at a constant rate, I went off into my own little bubble of thoughts.

Sarah's warning kept playing in my mind. I wasn't the type of person to keep my head down. As for staying out of other people's business, if there was injustice involved I was bound to butt in. It was one of my best traits. If it weren't for my nosiness Natasha and I would have never been friends.

Class ended in a blur and lunch time came around. I sat with Sarah and kept a stream of pleasant conversation going. I really admired her when she told me my mother's cooking tasted delicious. I was about to ask her to come over to my place, when I heard an annoying high pitched girly scream.

"It's the F4!" Everyone kept screaming. Even Sarah stood up, though she didn't look too happy about it. She motioned for me to come over despite my protests. However at the same time, I was a bit curious to know the four people who thought so highly of themselves. The four people that bullied a nice boy like Andrew to the pointed where he would attempt suicide.

Sarah and I stood in the back and watched. The four boys entered dramatically. One was dressed in a pair of khakis and a button down shirt; he had straight dark hair that fell in front of his eyes. He winked at a few girls as he passed; they swooned and almost fainted. Another one one of the boys wore a white shirt with a blazer over it and a pair of jeans. His expression matched the previous boy. His hair was a dark brown with dark red streaks through it. There was a boy walking next to the boy that was leading them. His expression was that of disinterest yet there was a sadness about him. I could see it in his eyes. His hair was light brown and he was wearing a completely white outfit. The boy that was leading them, definitely looked like a leader. He had black curly hair, and he wore a suit with supposedly a fur coat. His entire demeanor was that of arrogance. I was guessing that was Justin Peters since he looked the most cruel.

I couldn't stand people like that leader. He was probably the worst person to be friends with let alone have a conversation with. I couldn't really believe the other three, who looked a bit more friendly would want to be friends with that leader. The crowd dispersed as the F4 sat down in their own private section of the cafeteria. Sarah and I stood near the buffet table.

"Those guys are-" I started.

"Don't finish that sentence. Janelle, they don't just run the school, but the country too. They're not the type of people you wanna mess with." Sarah said.

I scoffed. "What are they gonna do to me? I have nothing to lose."

Sarah shook her head but then brightened. "Hey, let's just forget about the F4. Let's have some ice cream to celebrate our new friendship."

I smiled. "You sure you want to be my friend? I'm poor and ugly."

Sarah huffed while grabbing an ice cream cone. "Of course. And don't say that about yourself. To me, your social status doesn't matter. Friends are not bound by anything but the joy of each other's company. I find it to be more fun when you're around."

I laughed. "Okay."

For only a second I turned around to get a napkin, but when I saw what was happening I froze. Sarah had tripped and fallen on the ground. Her ice cream however had landed on the Justin Peter's shoe. Sarah quickly got up and began apologizing. The boy she was directing it towards was standing with a hard gaze, the anger clearly written on his face.

"You can stop saying sorry. If sorry was enough, we wouldn't need laws or policemen." He said quietly. By now, a large crowd had formed around Sarah and the boy whose name she still didn't know yet. The crowd parted slightly for the other three members of the F4 to get through.

"I'm sorry. I'll do anything I can." Sarah whimpered. It pained me to see a friend beg like this to such an unworthy person. This person was lower than low. How could he not accept a sincere apology? Instead he stuck his foot out.

"Lick it." He demanded. The other three of the F4 all made significant faces at each other. It seemed even they were disturbed by this. Sarah started to bend down. I realized this was probably the most humiliating thing to have ever been requested.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked.

The boy's face was murderous. "And who do you think you are?"

I cocked my hip out. "Does it matter?"

The crowd of F4 lovers actually screamed but some people actually laughed. I wondered if anyone had ever stood up to them.

"Mind your own business, you stupid girl." He said, coldly.

I laughed in his face just to embarrass and show him up even more. "Actually it is my business. Sarah's my friend and friends stick together. But I'm guessing you don't even know the meaning of the word."

He smirked. "I could ruin your life, you know? And everyone you care about. So why don't you and your friend, just do what I say. Lick it."

I had an idea but I didn't know if it would work. Actually I didn't know if it was safe to at all, considering his threat. But I wasn't even afraid considering I had nothing to lose. I started to bend down slightly and once he was convinced I was actually going to do it. At the last minute, I stood up and let out a war cry and smashed the ice cream cone in his face. He stumbled down to the ground and looked up at me with hatred.

"You think you can ruin someone who has nothing to lose? It's never been done so get over yourself. If the stain doesn't come out, send it to us." I said, throwing him our family's business card. Grabbing Sarah's hand, I led her out of the cafeteria. As soon as we reached an empty classroom, Sarah started crying uncontrollably.

"Hey it's okay. He's a jerk." I said, smoothing her hair down. She hiccuped a little before speaking.

"I'm worried about you, not what he did." Sarah gasped.

I laughed and waved my hand. "Don't worry about me. Just lay low and don't talk to me during school until this dies down."

Suddenly we heard the faint sound of someone yelling, "What the hell is this piece of crap?" I laughed knowing that he was thoroughly disturbed by my crude use of justice.

We walked around the city for a while and decided on the restaurant where my best friend Natasha and I worked to talk about what had happened. Sarah sat down and tapped her fingers nervously. Just then Natasha came and chatted with us before taking our order.

"Janelle, he's going to give you a red card.", she told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Andrew was blabbering about a red card when I saved him. What is it?" I asked.

Sarah took a deep breath. "The F4 aren't just school bullies. Have you heard of Gainor Industries?"

I nodded. She continued.

"Justin Peters is the heir to that company. His family owns the school. The rest of the F4 are pretty influential too. Justin's closest to Rylin Hawk. Rylin's a musical prodigy. He manages the American Philharmonic Orchestra and his grandfather is the former president of the country. Then there's Spencer Niles. His family owns The Regime, which is the biggest art museum in the country. He's also a very skilled potter who gets his own work recognized over the world. Aaron Meyer's family owns Meyer Construction. It's rumored that have strong connections with the Mafia."

I was pretty sure my mouth dropped hearing their credentials. These four boys practically owned the country. Even worse, Justin Peters practically owned the world's economy. Gainor Industries had bases in 42 countries. I felt numb inside and my stomach churned. I felt like throwing up.

"Sarah, what have I done?" I croaked. The floor began to move and my eyes were slowly shutting, until I felt cool water being thrown on my face. I looked up and saw Natasha, my best friend, and Sarah looked down at me, concerned. I was laying down on the floor. Then, Natasha's hand moved and I felt stinging on my face.

"Damn, you don't have to slap me." I groaned.

Sarah stood up and brushed her skirt. "I'll take you home. You need some rest."

I sat up too quick and my head started to spin. "You might as well murder me because of what I've done."

Natasha put her hands on her hips. "What did you do?"

"I shoved ice cream in a guy's face and told him off for being a bully. I just didn't expect that boy to be THE Justin Peters." I said, on the verge of crying.

Natasha's eyes widened. "I'd be more disappointed if you didn't do it. You're Janelle Weed. The girl that's been beat knocks bullies down. How can you make an exception just because someone's rich. Justin Peters needs to be taught a lesson."

I nodded realizing it was true. I had always stood for equal rights. Justin Peters shouldn't get special treatment just because he had money.

Sarah nodded. "I agree. We're with you Janelle."

I smiled to myself. It definitely didn't matter if I was poor and he was rich. If he couldn't treat someone with respect then he needed to learn some manners. I would be the one to teach him. Sarah helped me stand up and helped walk me home. Luckily, Natasha told me she would cover me.

Going to school, the next I had a pretty good feeling. I had made a friend, put someone in their place and kept my sense of justice. I went to my locker and put my lunch and books in the small space. Then, I heard gasps behind me. Turning around, I saw everyone staring at the inside of the door.

A red card with the words F4 was taped to it.


End file.
